dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
20th Century (DreamWorks' possible timeline)
The 20th Century was a century that succeded the 19th Century and preceded the 21th Century. It begins January 1st, 1900 and it ends December 31th, 1999. This timeline contains all the chronological references in DreamWorks Animation's media about 20th Century. 1901 *Poultry Products Ltd. is founded.Chicken Run 1904 * November ** 9th: Wright Brothers test the Flyer II.''Historical recordsMr. Peabody & Sherman'' 1910 *The type of architecture known as Classic California Bungalow is introduced in California.Monsters vs. Aliens 1911 * A time capsule is buried near Central Park Zoo. A squirrel known as the Golden Squirrel hid a key to a certain treasure into the capsule.The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel * The first edition of Indianapolis 500 occours.Turbo * A Norwegian fishing vessel sinks in the New York Bay.Herring Impaired 1912 *'April' **10th → 15th: Titanic's only trip occours. 1914 *'December' **25th: the Christmas truce occours.1914 c. 1916 * Gnome Chompsky is born. 1917 * April ** 6th: USA enter in WWI. 1918 *"Susan B. Anthony" School is founded in New York City. 1919 .]] * General W.R. Monger is born. 1922 *'November' **Tutankhamun's tomb is discovered.Fourth Movement: Treasure 1923 * Invisible Man is born. 1926 *H. P. Lovecraft encounters Pitch Black in New York City.Intermezzo H.P. 1928 *The Queen Ant is born.Antz *H. P. Lovecraft writes "The Call of Cthulhu". 1930's *Pitch Black discovers how to corrupt Sandy's dreamsand.Coda Dream 1930 *The planet Pluto is dicovered. *The events of Fourth Movement: Treasure occour. 1932 *Wallace's town is invaded by giant slugs.Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *The events of Third Movement: Depression occours. 1937 *The "Lockheed Model 14 Super Electra" Plane Model is introduced.Madagascar Between 1940 and 1945 with a pan.]] * Fowler becomes a mascot of RAF during WWII. 1941 * December ** 7th: USA enter in WWII. 1943 * Rule-Bot is created by General Monger in case of nuclear holocaus. Due to the event having never come to happen the robot was put into storage for nearly 70 years. Between 1950's and 1960's *'November' **The events of ''Chicken Run'' occour. 1950 *Area Fifty-Something is created. 1953 *Wallace's town is invaded by ducks. 1954 *'January' **16th: Jack Frost caused Cheerio-shaped hail to rain down on the town of Burgess.https://twitter.com/pramsey342/status/668214673003577345 c. 1955 *Mort is born.All Hail King Julien 1956 *General W.R. Monger's niece is born.B.O.B.'s Big Break *Cutter is born. 1958 after the mutation.]] * General W.R. Monger enters in Area Fifty-Something's project. *B.O.B. is captured and trasported to Area Fifty-Something.MonstersvsAliens.com 1960s * Bootsy Calico is born. 1961 * Missing Link is captured and trasported to Area Fifty-Something. * Gustav "Gus" Babushka is born. 1962 *'September' **12th: Dr. Cockroach tests on himselfs a device that would give humans a cockroach's ability to survive forever. He later found that there was a side effect of giving him the head and abilities of a cockroach. He's later captured and trasported to Area Fifty-Something. 1963 * The first Spin-and-Speak is invented.The Red Squirrel (episode) * President Hathaway is born. 1964 and his allies in their secret base.]] *Uncle Nigel starts a long mission under cover to track The Red Squirrel. He will spent 47 years to do its.A Visit From Uncle Nigel **In the same period Buck Rockgut waits in an underground bunker for 47 years, for the Red Squirrel to appear. * Fearless Leader and his top spies Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale start their mossion to defeat their archenemies Rocket J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle J. Moose.Rocky and Bullwinkle 1965 *One of the time-travel destinations of Mr. Peabody and Sherman was in this year. c. 1965 * Rob is born. 1968 *Invisible Man participates B.O.B.'s birthday. * April ** 14th: Jack Frost makes snow during Easter Day, leaving the Easter Bunny very upset.Rise of the Guardians The events of ''Spring 1968'' occour. * A zombie outbreak occours on Earth.It Came From Level 7 1969 .]] *'July' **20th: the first Moonlanding occours. Shortly after the site of the moonlanding is visited by Mr. Peabody and Sherman, who writes on the lunar dust the phrase "WASH ME".Science is Golden * A nuclear bomb is detonated in a sea near Japan. * A caterpillar is mutated by nuclear radiations, becoming a a 350-foot (106.68 meters) tall monster and attacking Tokyo. * Insectosaurus is captured and trasported to Area Fifty-Something. 1970s * Earl, Oscar's father, works as tongue whale scrubber at the Whale Wash.Shark Tale * Tim Templeton is born. * Jim Lake, Sr. is born. 1977 *'May' **4th: Star Wars is released in the USA.Bee Movie Between 1978 and 1988 *Susan Murphy is born. 1979 * The Pan Asian Games occour.In our realty, the VIII Pan Asian Games occoured in 1978, not in 1979. ** Gustav "Gus" Babushka partecipates to the games and he wins the silver medal.Work Order 1980s * Scooter Buskie is born. * The events of The Boss Baby occour. * The events of ''The Boss Baby: Back in Business'' occour. 1980 * Derek Dietl is born. 1982 *Hal Stewart is born.Megamind 1983 *Invisible Man dies of to heart attack. 1988 *Lola is hatched. *Sierra is born.Father of the Pride'' 1989 * Angie is hatched. 1990 * Heather is born. Before 1991 * The chimpanze Stanislav is sent in space by Soviet russians.Monkey Planet 1991 *'December' **26th: The Cold War end.Bad-Year Blimp 1995 , Gloria and Melman during young age.]] * Hunter is born. * Marty is born. 1998 * The events of ''Antz'' occour. *Phil encounters Mason and becames his roommate. The Chimps DreamWorks' media placed during this period *1904 **''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (flashback/s) *1911 **''The Penguins of Madagascar'' - "The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel" (flashback/s) *1914 **''1914'' *1926 **''Intermezzo H.P.'' *1930's **''Coda Dream'' *1930 **''Fourth Movement: Treasure'' *1932 **''Third Movement: Depression'' *Between 1950's and 1960's **''Chicken Run'' *1958 **''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (video records) *1961 **''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (video records) *1962 **''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (video records) *1968 **''B.O.B.'s Big Break **''Spring 1968'' *1969 **''Science is Golden'' **''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (video records) *1979 **''The Penguins of Madagascar'' - "Work Order" (photo records) *1980's **''The Boss Baby'' **''The Boss Baby: Back in Business'' *1998 **''Antz'' Notes and references Category:Past Category:Timeline